The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for metering flowable particulates.
In this specification the expression "particulates" is used for both solids and liquids which may be dispersed in a gas or a liquid.
Particulates are generally metered by bulk volume or by weight but both systems are either time-consuming or inaccurate.